


One Thing At A Time

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Incest, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Smoking, Spanking, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Diego's big secret was found out while he was being fucked in the ass. This was not as odd as it would have been back before he and Klaus had started their weird whatever-the-hell-this-was. Diego spent a considerable amount of time getting fucked in the ass these days, and he would have been embarrassed about it, except that Klaus's dick was driving all higher functions out of him, as it drove into him.





	One Thing At A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findyourfortunefalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourfortunefalling/gifts).



> Thank you to my ever patient beta, Electra XT!

Diego's big secret was found out while he was being fucked in the ass. This was not as odd as it would have been back before he and Klaus had started their weird whatever-the-hell-this-was. Diego spent a considerable amount of time getting fucked in the ass these days, and he would have been embarrassed about it, except that Klaus's dick was driving all higher functions out of him, as it drove into him. 

"God, Diego, your ass is _unreal_ ," Klaus said, and Diego was in some weird place between pride and embarrassment, pressing his face into the pillow. "You take it so pretty. Fuck, yes..." 

Diego gasped, still up on his knees, pushing his hips back into Klaus's own as Klaus fucked him into the mattress. He wasn't saying anything— he didn't want to start stuttering, didn't want to embarrass himself. He knew that Klaus liked it when he lost that much control, but... well, there was just something so _embarrassing_ about the fact that not only was he taking it in the ass, he was liking it. He was falling apart during sex, like something out of one of the letters to the editor in the shitty gay pornos that he snuck out from under Klaus's bed. Then he sobbed, as Klaus's big hands spread him open, and Klaus was watching him be split open.

"I could watch this forever, fuck," Klaus said, and Diego took some refuge in just how wrecked Klaus sounded. 

"Not f-f-forever, I got shit I g-g-g-gotta do," Diego managed to get out, and the words were getting stuck in his throat, but eventually they were out in the air. 

"You are entirely too mouthy for someone who's getting dicked down as well as you are," Klaus said, in a scolding tone. He sounded faintly scandalized, which made Diego snort. And then all the air left his lungs, because Klaus spanked him. 

It was a series of swift, sharp hits across the curve of his ass, and it left him completely shocked. He shuddered, and then he was humping back against Klaus, and his cock was twitching against his belly. _I just got spanked_ ran through his mind, and heat sluiced down on him like a bucket of warm water, the heat pooling in his groin. He sobbed, and he was coming across his own belly, into Klaus's sheets. He was utterly helpless in the face of it, and he collapsed, his come sticky against his belly. 

"Holy... fuck," Klaus gasped, and he shoved his cock as deep as it would go. "You just... fuck, Diego, _Diego_!" He was draped over Diego's back now, his bony chest right up against Diego's back. Klaus's breath was humid on Diego's neck and Klaus's come was hot in Diego's ass. The sound of Klaus fucking into him was loud— the wet squelching of the lube, the slap of skin on skin. 

Diego's ass still stung from where it had been spanked, and Klaus was pressing into it. Diego wanted to reach back, press his own fingers into the hot spot, shaped like Klaus's ridiculous bony fingers.

"So," Klaus said, his tone surprisingly casual for someone balls deep inside their own brother, "you have a thing for spanking, huh?"

"D-d-d-dunno what you're t-t-talking about," Diego mumbled, pressing his cheek into the sweaty pillow. 

"That's, like, the most vanilla of all kinks," Klaus said, and he slowly pulled his cock out. There was a gush of come down Diego's balls which, okay, that was kind of gross, but Diego was still focusing on the place where Klaus had spanked him. 

"I d-d-d-don't know what you're t-talking about," Diego repeated, and he made a face, tried again. "Spanking is j-just a thing. That wasn't even a spanking. You just hit my ass." He was calming down, at least.

"Diego, you came without me touching your dick," Klaus said, and he flopped onto the bed beside Diego, draping one long leg across the backs of Diego's.

Diego suppressed a groan. Klaus was like a dog with a bone when he thought he had found a weak spot. His back was cold now, and he missed Klaus's sweaty weight already. "You were nailing my prostate," he argued, and he turned his head over, so that he was looking Klaus in the face.

"At least you've come far enough to be able to admit that you've _got_ a prostate," Klaus said casually, and he ran his fingers through Diego's hair, tugging it gently, then leaning over to kiss Diego on the mouth. "God, if I had known what a good lay you were I would've gotten some of this years ago." He grabbed Diego's ass, gave it a squeeze.

Diego snorted, and he rolled onto his back, stretching luxuriously. He was languid, almost boneless in his relaxation. Getting fucked was better than a good massage, as far as getting rid of tension. "I could've told you I was good in bed," Diego said, his tone fond. He ran a finger along the curve of Klaus's nose, over the prickly hair of Klaus's mustache, his thumb against the plushness of Klaus's lips. 

Klaus took Diego's thumb into his mouth, flicked the tip of it with the tip of his tongue. "But seriously," he said, his voice only a little bit garbled, "I'll spank you, if you want. You just have to ask."

It took a whole lot of self control not to yank his hand away, to roll onto his side and huffily say that no, Klaus was imagining things and to get the fuck over it. But no, that was the kind of shit that Diego used to do. He had ruined a few good relationships by getting defensive about his stupid weird... thing, and he was better than that now. He had to be. So he just sighed, and he stroked his fingers across Klaus's cheekbone, and let himself bask in the tenderness of the moment. 

* * *

_I’ll spank you, if you want. You just have to ask._

Diego lay in his own bed, two nights later, and Klaus’s words echoed in his head. He groaned, dragging his hands across his face. His stubble was scratchy across his palms, and his eyes burned with exhaustion. His dick was hard in his pajama pants, throbbing against his thigh. He’d had fantasies about being spanked a few times, but… well, he’d always pushed those away, because that was Weird. 

Klaus had called it vanilla, which was a surprise. Then again, this was _Klaus_. Who even knew what kind of shit he’d gotten up to? He probably wouldn’t be too judgmental about it, right? Diego knew, intellectually, that spanking wasn’t that weird, all things considered. Hell, he’d dated some people who were into weirder shit. But it still had that white hot tinge of _shame_ on the edges of his mind. That voice shouting “unacceptable,” although that same voice sounded an awful lot like his father, and like fuck if he was giving his dad any more residence in his head. 

Diego stared resolutely up at the ceiling. He wasn’t some wuss. He’d go up to Klaus, and he’d talk about the whole spanking thing. He’d do it in the morning. It’d be easy— it was just spanking. And he’d do it first thing in the morning.

* * *

It took Diego three days to gather the nerve to do it. 

Some of it was because Klaus came to breakfast looking like a zombie and mumbling about having a bad night, and you didn’t bug someone about weird kinky shit when they’d had a night like the one he’d clearly had. So Diego poured him a big cup of coffee and let Klaus mumble about his nightmares, making vaguely reassuring sounds where they were clearly needed. And then Diego was training with Luther, only he was so on edge he had snapped at Luther, and then he’d had to apologize to Luther because he was trying to be less of an asshole (god, it was so much easier to be an asshole) and the two of them had done the whole brotherly bonding thing, which was nice enough but didn’t leave Diego in the mood for doing anything sexy. And then he was put on dinner duty, and by the time that was done, Klaus had gone to bed, mumbling about needing more sleep. 

Things kept coming up. They kept coming up enough that even Diego had to admit that maybe he was just making excuses. He didn’t like to think of himself as the type of person who made excuses, but, well, just because he didn’t like to think of himself that way didn’t mean he wasn’t. Or maybe he was just thinking in circles, to drown out the other thing that was going around and around his head in circles. 

_I’ll spank you, if you want. You just have to ask._

Diego stood in front of Klaus’s door, which was closed, and he tried to muster up his nerve. He could do this. It was Klaus. Klaus was unshockable. At least when it came to the weird shit. So he’d knock on the door, he’d bring it up casually, they’d go from there. Worst case scenario Klaus would just say no, right?

No, worst case scenario, Klaus would bring it up at dinner one night, when he wanted to bring some hilarity to the space. _Hey guys, can you believe that Diego actually asked me to spank him once? What a riot!_

Maybe this was a bad idea.

And then the door opened, and Klaus yelped, taking a step back, staring into Diego’s face. “Jesus _Christ_ , Diego, what are you doing?”

“Um,” said Diego, a bit too surprised to think of anything else to say.

“I know you like to lurk in doorways, but aren’t they usually shadowy ones?” Klaus dug around in the pockets of his ridiculous furry coat. 

“I, uh, I wanted to ask you something,” Diego said, any bravado he’d been hoping to hold on to skittering away like dead leaves in the wind. 

“Well, it’s gonna have to wait,” Klaus said, shouldering past Diego. “I’m out of cigarettes.”

“I can, uh, go get ‘em for you,” Diego suggested, which wasn’t what he’d meant to say. 

Klaus gave him a sidelong look, standing in the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. The furry sleeves of his coat looked like he was wearing a muff. “Aren’t you usually the one on my ass to quit? Anyway, you’d get me the wrong kind. I can already tell that.” 

“I plan to get you to quit smoking when I’m out of town,” said Diego. “You’re too much of an asshole without nicotine.” 

Klaus snorted. “You all want me to be nice,” he said in a lecturing tone, “and then you take away the things that lubricate that process.” He paused. “What do you mean, get me to quit smoking? As if you’d be able.”

“I can’t believe you just said ‘lubricate that process.’ That might just be the most uncomfortable thing you’ve ever said.”

“Really?” Klaus brightened up. “I’m sure I could say something -”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” said Diego quickly. “Go get your cigarettes.” He cleared his throat, steeling himself. “Can I, uh, can I wait for you here?”

“Sure,” said Klaus. He gave Diego another long, thoughtful look. “I’d say that my place is your place, but we all live here, so that’s actually true. But yeah. Sure. Get comfy.”

Diego snorted, and then he went to go sit on the bed. “Just be quick about it,” he told Klaus.

“Yeah, yeah,” Klaus said, making a dismissive hand gesture, then making his way down the hallway. 

Diego, lacking anything else to do, got comfortable, his back against the window. He rehearsed what he was going to say, cracking his knuckles, his neck, his back, his ankles. He wasn’t in all his gear— just a tank top and a pair of jeans. He wasn’t even wearing shoes— their father had always been very strict about them being properly dressed at all times. Since they’d all moved back home, there had been more pajamas at the breakfast table, more bare feet. Even after all these years and knowing the old man was gone for good, there was still some secret feeling of transgression to it.

But okay. How was he going to put it? Could he try to be casual about it? _I was just thinking that maybe we could try doing that thing you said_ , or maybe _why don’t we do something a little kinkier?_ or _did you mean it when you said that you’d be willing to spank me?_

Oh god, even formulating that sentence in his head made him blush harder. He wished he had one of his knives on him, but no, he was at home, and this wasn’t the time or the place for it. More importantly, he’d hidden knives in every room of the house, including Klaus’s, and he knew how to get to it, so he wouldn’t be caught unawares. He sighed, tilting his head back, and he stared up at the ceiling. “This shouldn’t be so complicated,” he told the empty room.

“What shouldn’t be so complicated?” Klaus came back in, and he kicked his shoes off by the door. 

“That was fast,” said Diego, in an attempt to salvage whatever dignity he might have had. 

“I was literally going down to the corner store to get cigarettes,” Klaus said, and he flopped onto the bed. “So what’s eating you?”

“If I asked you that you’d make some kind of dirty joke,” Diego said. “I just gotta point out that I’m mature enough not to.” He was stalling.

“But not so mature that you can’t resist rubbing in the fact that you’re more mature in my face,” said Klaus, taking a cigarette out of the pack and fumbling around for his lighter. 

Diego made a face, but at least Klaus was opening the window. “I’m a complex individual,” he said, and then he noticed the door was still open. Fuck. Okay. He got off of the bed, and he closed the door. Okay. He could do this. “So.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Klaus took a drag of his cigarette, blew out a plume of smoke. He had the cigarette resting on the windowsill, and the tip of it was glowing bright in the dimness, as the light began to go down. “You’re not usually this jumpy.”

Diego paced, his hands behind his back. He just needed to get the words out. He could do that. “Do you remember a few days ago?”

“There’s been a whole bunch of days ago,” Klaus said drily. “You’ll have to be a bit more specific.” His eyes were watching Diego’s pacing, and they were very bright. 

“You said you’d spank me if I asked you to,” Diego said, and he stopped his pacing, shoving his hands into his pockets. “And I was thinking if you’d ever be interested in, uh, if you’d like to—”

“Why Diego,” Klaus said, and he was smiling like a deep sea fish, “I didn’t know that was an interest of yours.”

“What, really?” Diego was reeling from saying it in the first place, and he wasn’t sure if he was feeling relief or terror. His stomach was dropping like he was on a rollercoaster regardless. 

“No, you’re really obvious,” Klaus said, and his grin went a bit more normal. “I had my dick in you when I spanked you, I could feel you go all tight. I just didn’t think it would take you this long to come ask me for it.”

“Oh,” Diego said, and his voice was almost squeaky. 

“So you want me to spank you?” Klaus took another deep drag of his cigarette, then stubbed it out on the windowsill. 

“Yeah,” said Diego. “That, uh, that would be… nice.”

“How would you want me to do it?” Klaus stretched, leaning his weight onto his hands. His crop top was riding up, and the light was catching on his leather pants, reflecting. 

“Want you to…?” Diego frowned. The conversation wasn’t going where he thought it would. He wasn’t sure where he had thought it would go, but this wasn’t it. 

“Spank you,” said Klaus, and he grinned. “God, you even turn red if I say it.”

“Shut up,” Diego grumbled, and he took his hands out of his pockets, rubbing them together. His knuckles cracked again. 

“Well,” said Klaus, “we could do it with you bent over the bed, I could use a hairbrush or a belt or any of the other wicked things I’ve got stashed around this place, I could put you in the diaper position, or over my lap?” He was ticking them off of his fingers 

“That one,” Diego blurted out. He was hard, and Klaus had to see he was hard. Oh god. 

“Which one, the diaper position?” Klaus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if you could hold that one.” 

“What the fuck is the diaper position?” Where was Klaus even going with all of this? 

“This one,” said Klaus, and he wriggled, until he was lying on his back, his legs straight up in the air. “So you can get at all the delicate bits, and the sit spots.” He let his legs fall to the bed with a whump and he stretched out, looking as indolent as a cat. Nobody had a right to look that comfortable in tight leather pants. 

“I’ve… I never thought about that one,” Diego said faintly.

“So I take it that’s not the one you wanted,” Klaus said, and he sat up again, his feet on the floor. 

“No, that, uh, that one wasn’t it,” said Diego. 

There was an awkward silence.

“So the one you wanted was…” Klaus made a “go on” hand gesture. 

_My brother is an evil sadist and I never realized that before_ , thought Diego in a daze. “Over the knee is, uh…. It l-l-l-looks neat.” And now he was stuttering. He was stuttering, he had an erection, and Klaus was looking at him like some kind of predator in the long grass. 

“Well then, get to it!” Klaus leaned back, and he patted his own lap.

“W-w-what? _Now_?” Diego’s toes were curling. Thank fuck Klaus had so many rugs strewn about the place. 

“No time like the present,” Klaus said cheerfully. “Although take your pants down.”

“What?” At least he hadn’t stuttered this time.

“I’m gonna spank you,” Klaus said. “I’m going to spank you over my knee, specifically. Since you asked me.” Then he paused, his expression concerned. “Assuming I’m reading the room right.” 

“You’re r-r-reading it,” Diego said, and he was a bit shocked to see that he was trembling. “Just g-g-g-gimme a sec.”

“Are you okay?” Klaus looked worried.

“F-f-f-f…” Diego paused, resisted the urge to rub his face again. He cracked his neck, closed his eyes and tried to hold the image of the word in his mind. “Fine,” he said slowly, carefully. “I’m fine. It’s j-j-just intense.” 

“Right,” said Klaus. He looked temporarily nonplussed, and then his face smoothed over. “Pull your pants down and get over my lap. I’ll spank the nerves right out of you.” 

Diego’s cock flexed in his pants, and his whole body broke out in goosebumps. “K-K-K... “ He tried again. “Klaus.”

“Yes?” Klaus raised an eyebrow, patted his lap again, probably just for the look of it. 

“You c-c-can’t just say s-s-stuff like… that.” Diego’s hands were shaking as he brought them down, unbuttoning his jeans, then unzipping them. He pushed them down around his thighs, then wriggled, stepping out of them. His boner was like a sight gag in a stupid movie, and Klaus’s eyes zeroed in on it and grinned. 

“Keep the boxers on for now,” said Klaus. “C’mon. Over my lap.” He patted it again, for emphasis. 

“Right,” Diego said. He took a deep breath, and he just… did it. He bent down, awkwardly, until Klaus’s bony thighs were pressing into his stomach, his head dangling down, his legs stretched out seemingly for miles behind him. He was acutely aware of how _awkward_ this must have looked, and he could imagine that anyone watching the two of them would laugh. 

Good thing nobody was watching, right? 

“How you doing in there?” Klaus’s fingers ran through Diego’s hair, and Diego sighed, a long, deep sound. Klaus’s hand was on the back of his head, tugging on his hair occasionally, but mostly just resting there. It was a little harder to breathe in this position, but in a weird way, he… kind of liked it. He liked the vulnerability of it, which was a trippy thing to wrap his head around. He _liked_ being vulnerable for Klaus. 

“G-g-good,” said Diego. His hands were flat on the floor, his arms shaking.

“You want me to stop, you tell me,” Klaus told him, his tone serious. “This is all for fun. I don’t wanna cause some kind of fucked up trauma or whatever. Or poke whatever repressed memories you’ve maybe got.”

“What makes you think I’ve got repressed memories?” He hadn’t stuttered on that one at all, which was good. 

“Knowing our childhoods? Who knows what monsters are lurking under the collective bed of our subconscious.” Klaus cupped Diego’s ass, gave it a squeeze. 

“I don’t wanna think about that right now,” said Diego, as if there was ever a time he wanted to think about that shit. 

Klaus snorted, and then he drew his hand back, and he hit Diego on the ass.

“Ow!” Diego yelped, and a hand came up, to rub his ass. “Weren’t you gonna warn me?”

“I said I was gonna spank you, not that I was gonna warn you,” said Klaus. “C’mon. Hands down, or I’ll just be high fiving over your butt, and that’d be _weird_.”

“As if the rest of this isn’t weird,” said Diego, although he was grinning a bit. As strange as all of this was, it felt a bit like they were more or less being themselves. It wasn’t some great, unusual thing— it was just Klaus and Diego, fucking around. So he brought his hand back down, resting his weight on his knuckles this time, to be easier on his wrist.

Klaus slapped Diego’s ass through the boxers, a sharp _pop_ that rocked him forward. “Weird is relative,” he said in a conversational tone, then landed another hit, on the opposite cheek this time.

_I’m being spanked_ was a thought that seemed to float down into Diego’s mind, like a feather into a stream. _Klaus is spanking me_. Another hit, and he was aware of the way his ass was jiggling. The thought seemed to fill him, until he was shaking, still unsteady on Klaus’s lap. He tried to keep his balance, as another hit landed. 

It didn’t hurt as much as Diego had thought it would, and it also hurt more. It wasn’t as if Diego was used to getting slapped repetitiously in one place, and he was surprised at how the throb of it began to overwhelm him. Klaus was varying it up as well, hitting all along his ass, then returning to some particularly tender spot. Diego was biting his lip to keep from yelping, as a hit was landed on the back of his thigh, right where his ass met his leg. 

“Your ass is already getting hot,” Klaus said, after who knew how long. “I think I’m gonna take your boxers down.”

“L-l-let me g-g-g-get up,” Diego said, his tongue thick in his mouth. “I’ll h-h-h-help.” 

“Nah, it’s all good,” said Klaus, and he shoved the waistband of Diego’s boxers down, right below the curve of Diego’s ass. “Wow, you’re turning pink.” His hand went to rest between Diego’s shoulder blades, as heavy as an anvil, pinning Diego in place. 

Diego didn’t have a response to that. Anyone who would walk by would see he’d been spanked, would see him over Klaus’s lap like a naughty little kid, or some weird pervert. Some part of him wanted to stand up, walk out with his dignity intact. He could do that, right? But he didn’t say anything, kept his mouth shut as Klaus rubbed a hand over his overheated skin. 

Klaus landed the first hit, and Diego shoved his knuckle into his mouth to keep from howling. The _crack_ of it was loud in the bedroom, and seemed to echo off of the walls. It stung more than it had any right to, and Diego wriggled, half of him wanting to run away, the rest of him begging for more. 

“Oh, hey, I got a hand print!” Klaus sounded so damn proud of himself that Diego snickered in spite of himself. “Let’s see if I can get a matching one!” Another _crack_ , and stinging, searing heat across the cheek of Diego’s ass. “Aw, that one looks kinda blurry. Let’s try again.” Another hit, on a different part. “That’s better.”

“G-g-g-glad you’re enjoying y-y-y-y-y-yourself,” Diego stuttered around his own knuckles, and the words were getting caught in his throat, but god, had he ever felt this weightless? Klaus’s knee was pressing into his stomach, and his cock was rubbing against the rough fabric of his boxers, against the firmness of Klaus’s leg. His shirt was riding up, and the fur of Klaus’s coat was soft against his side, almost ticklish. He was probably soaking through his boxers, he was probably leaving a shiny wet patch along the leather. He’d seen come on these same leather pants, and that memory wormed its way into his head, throbbed along with his ass and his cock and his heart in his ears. 

“I haven’t had this fun while sober in a whole long while,” said Klaus, and he began to spank Diego in earnest, hit after hit, all across Diego’s ass. “God, you’re responsive.” His hits were getting harder, or maybe Diego was getting more sensitive to each hit, crying out each time one landed. He bucked his hips forward, and his mouth fell open, his tongue going dry. He wasn’t going to cry, but god, it was like a heartbeat on his ass, pulsing like some kind of electronica song. 

“I th-th-thought you… you... “ Diego trained off, as another hit got him right where his cheeks met, and he groaned, the rough cotton almost abrading the head of cock, as his foreskin slipped back. It was worth it - it was so fucking worth it. The arousal in the pit of Diego’s stomach was like a ball of hot lead, and seemed to be sinking lower, into his groin. 

“You thought I what?” A particularly hard hit sent Diego rocking forward, and he gasped, going rigid. He was right on the edge of an orgasm, and oh god, if he came up against Klaus’s leg, he might die of embarrassment. So why was the idea of doing it also sending him even closer to his orgasm?

“I d-d-don’t… know,” Diego gasped out. All of him was clenching tight, drawn tighter. The skin of his ass was being pulled tight, and that… hurt, that shouldn’t have hurt so much, but he was shaking at the heat and the deep ache of it. Would he be able to feel it later? Would he wince sitting down? 

Then Klaus was leaning back, and there was the sound of the bedclothes being shoved around. Diego was too out of it to really concentrate - all he could really focus on the pain and the arousal circling in his head like a pair of sharks. There was a click, and a wet sound, and then… coldness, at the rim of his hole.

“I think I’m gonna fuck you,” Klaus said. “I wanna feel how hot your ass is, up against my stomach.” The tip of his finger was tracing along Diego’s hole, and it was cold with lube. 

_He’s hard_ , thought Diego. _He’s hard, he likes this, he’s getting off on this_. The concept was almost surreal, that Klaus would be getting something from this too. That it wasn’t just Klaus satisfying one of Diego’s selfish whims out of the goodness of his heart.

… in fairness, Klaus rarely did things out of the goodness of his heart, but still. 

“S-s-s-sounds… good,” Diego gasped. He was trying not to hump Klaus’s leg, he was trying not to wriggle too much, as Klaus’s finger sank into him to the knuckle. 

“Right,” said Klaus. “God, you’re so tight.” He curled his finger, pressing it right up against Diego’s prostate, and he slapped Diego on the ass again, right across some random welt.

Diego’s orgasm hit him like an unexpected punch to the gut, just as shocking, almost painful. He gasped as his hips jerked forward, his eyes squeezing shut as he rutted into Klaus’s thigh, his legs spreading wider, making embarrassing noises he didn’t want to think about. He was clenching around Klaus’s finger, and Klaus was hitting him again, which seemed to be prolonging the orgasm, or maybe he was just feeling everything, all at once, and he couldn’t even tell anything apart anymore. 

“Fuck,” Klaus said, and Diego was so out of it he couldn’t even read Klaus’s tone. “You _really_ like spanking, don’t you?”

Diego didn’t think he could get any words out of his mouth without choking on them, as he lay slumped on Klaus’s lap. His come was sticky against his shaft, getting caught up in his pubic hair, soaking through the front of his boxers. 

“Well,” said Klaus, “I guess we’ll put those fucking plans on hold, huh?” He withdrew his finger, nudged Diego in the ribs. “Lovely as it is to have your ass on display like this, my legs are falling asleep.” 

Diego stood up… and then sat down, as his knees gave out. He flopped back onto the bed, and his ass was tender against the bedsheets. He flopped back against the bed, almost hitting his head on the windowsill. “Wow,” he mumbled.

“I know, right,” said Klaus. “Next time you wanna try the belt?”

“Um.” 

“Is that a yes or a no?” Klaus’s thumb traced across the line of Diego’s jaw. 

“One thing at a time,” Diego said, and he pressed a kiss to the palm of Klaus’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The line "you take it so pretty" was stolen shamelessly from the super hot fic _down in the deep the honey is sweeter_ which you should go read right now if you like someone getting fucked in the ass by Klaus.


End file.
